fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sjhawesome/TDPL2 Revenge of Tohru Episode 5 Maple Mornings
Chris: Last time on the show, the Gondoliers were tired of losing so much, and if they lost AGAIN, then Radlynn, the cause, would be going. Meanwhile, someone found the invincibility statue. The Tangerinis were too big for the challenge, and were temporarily split in two. The Scooter challenge was very strange. They had to jump onto platforms and avoid booby traps long enough to get asked questions about Scooter. Trishna reformed the Tangerinis when they were about to win, when Kenji blew it by saying an answer that was very wrong. And for the first time ever, the Gondoliers won the spa hotel! Xandra convinced half of the team to vote for Trishna instead of Kenji because of her really dumb choice of name, and with that, Trishna left the island. Will the Tangerinis work extra hard to beat the Gondoliers? Or will they fall into a losing streak of their own? Find out tonight! *spa hotel Willow: Well, this is heaven! Clover: I know, let's never lose again! *confessional Willow: As a reward for finishing the challenge, we got to call a someone we love that wasn't in the hotel. So Deano called his friend Carlo, Clover got to reunite with Marty, Sarge Fan sympathized over his sister, and of course, James was my caller. *end confessional Willow: James! James: Hey! How are you doing? Willow: Now that I'm in the spa hotel, it's great! James: Chris called me earlier about your challenge! You guys have been doing wonderful! Um, he also told me the episode where I'm coming! Willow: Which one? I can't wait to see you again! James: Ok. It's Episode - Chef: Ok, gruesome chick. Your time is up. Willow: But- Chef: HANG UP NOW! Willow: Gosh! Bye! *confessional Willow: What the heck, Chef? When I have a social life, it matters. I'm usually the one who helps out at the spider clinic. Once they got a ten inch tarantula with a broken leg! Xandra: Willow, Willow, Willow. That girl is so dumb that if she sees anything horrible, she'll kiss it! And, thankfully, I can use that to wheel her into an alliance!*end confessional\ Willow: Hey Xandra. Xandra: Hi. I want to talk. How's it like? Willow: Amazing! I love it! Xandra: Well, maybe we could team up to vote out big threats on the island. Skyler: Don't trust Xandra, Willow. It's for your own good. Xandra: No, she's lying. Willow: Well, this all seems too coincidental. Plus it's 5:30 in the morning here. Xandra: Ugh! (runs away) Skyler: Xandra and I were the first ones up. Willow: So why am I not allowed to trust Xandra? Skyler: She's about as bad as that one time I ate rotten eggs while feeding a frightened skunk. Willow: Ew. Chris: (PA) WAKE UP CAMPERS! Robby: What the heck? What's your deal? Kenji: It's, like, too early! Chris: (PA) This is the time for a challenge not bedtime! Lumberjacks like my good friend Johnny wake up at this hour to go to the woods. So, go to the woods, and the last one there gets a punishment! Xolo: So, any new targets now that Orange-U-Glad is now gone? Xandra: First, get off of the bed and start running. And I'm choosing Skyler. She's really smart! Xolo: If only we can trick the team into thinking that she's sabotaging. Xandra: MOVE! Xolo: Ok, fine! Chris: Hey, campers! Let's welcome back Radlynn from exile. Radlynn: I got no sleep last night. Chris: Unfortunately, you were last to arrive, so you get the punishment for your team. Radlynn: Handcuffs? Chris: Yes, but since Xolo was not exiled and was last as well, he also gets handcuffs. Xolo: Gee, thanks. Chris: Where's Johnny? Chef: In the heart of the forest. Chris: Ok then, let's go there! Olivia: I bet this challenge is going to be hard. Robby: Not too hard. *confessional Olivia: Oh, he made that face! I love it when he does that! Oh, if only he liked me. Robby: Olivia's a cool girl. Everything about her is so awesome. She's like the cuter version of me. *end confessional Johnny: Welcome to the heart of the forest! As you can see, these trees look very strange. Deano: No kidding! There are orange and blue trees everywhere! Chris: Not everywhere. There are five trees dyed blue, and another five dyed orange. Naturally, these are your team's trees. Tangerinis, you get orange, and Gondoliers, you get blue. Now out of your team, choose your strongest and smartest players. Greg: Um, Skyler for intelligence, but for strength, ummm Kenji: ME! ME! ME! ME! PICK ME! Skyler: OK then. *confessional Skyler: Bringing him with me brings us into an alliance against Xandra. *end confessional Clover: Who is going to be the brain? We have Deano for strength. Sarge Fan: I don't like trees. Willow: I'm not known for my brain. Clover: Then that leaves.....Radlynn. Radlynn: Oh goodie! Clover: Just remember, if you sabotage, you're out! Radlynn: Got it. Chris: Now, what Deano, Radlynn, Kenji and Skyler will have to do is climb the tree to find its best spot for hacking. Both teams have an axe, in their team color. The remaining players will scavenge the forest for hooks. These hooks can release sap from the tree. Chef and Johnny made a delightful concoction made of maple syrup, honey, and either blueberry or pumpkin syrup. Everyone except Deano, Kenji, Radlynn and Skyler will have to produce enough sap to fill a bucket. Once that is done, they chop down the tree. Also be on the lookout for keys, becuase they will unlock the handcuffs. The first team to have five buckets of sap and five trees will win immunity and a trip to the Pancakeria! So, GO! Willow: Where to find a hook? Sarge Fan: Got one! Clover: Put it in! Radlynn: There's a good spot! On my count: Clover: Wow, that sap goes out really fast! Radlynn: 3....2....1...CHOP! Chris: And the Gondoliers have their first bucket of sap! Greg: The sap is coming out faster than we thought! Skyler: Where my hand was, chop there. Kenji: Here? Skyler: No, over here. Greg: Got the sap! Skyler: Chop! Xandra: Go faster! We need that pancakeria trip! Robby: No, we don't! Xandra: OK, but if you WANT to lose. Robby: Fine. *confessional Skyler: Slowly, my alliance is forming! I have Greg already. I need Robby, Kenji, and Olivia for the vote to work. *end confessional Chris: Both teams have their first chopped down tree. Skyler: Olivia, check the sap for a key. Willow: Do what she said! Sarge Fan: No key! Olivia: Nothing so far, wait, I feel something. Yep! Skyler: Great! Now do you want Xandra gone? Olivia: Yes. More than anything. Skyler: Join my alliance and I can assure that. *confessional Olivia: Yes! Not only is Skyler trustworthy, but she wants Xandra gone, too? This is so amazing! *end confessional Deano: I see another hook! Clover: And there's our next tree! Chris: So far, both teams have one of everything! Will anybody find themselves feel good? Or will they end up in a sticky situation? Find out after the break. *break (this break was sponsored by Tohru. "Yeah, I'm forced to do this." -Tohru) Chris: Over the break, which was super long, both teams got another sap bucket. Deano: I got the tree! Kenji: Too bad I got mine first! Chris: Well, nobody cares! And you both get points for the trees! Robby: I see another tree in our color! Xolo: Oh, that's great. *confessional Xolo: It's my turn to sabotage the team, and I have an idea that will slap everyone behind their backs! I'm telling Xandra! *end confessional Olivia: I got the sap! Clover: They're winning! See, I knew Radlynn would bail! Radlynn: I'm not bailing! Sarge Fan: The sap is in the bucket! Radlynn: Go Deano go! Johnny: Are you sure that this was a good idea, Chris? Chris: Yes! I've told you that no episode is good without booby traps! Bring them in! Chef: Um, are you sure about this one? Chris: Oh, this is the one that I wanted to see. This one will go straight for the Gondoliers. Chef: Let them go! Chris: And an update on the scores: 3 buckets and 3 trees for the Gondoliers and 4 buckets and 3 trees for the Tangerinis. Sarge Fan: I found the key! Radlynn: Good! Willow: Wait, I see something in the distance. Radlynn: Oh my gosh. what's that? Willow: I think.......I think it's Cecilia! Cecilia: RAWR! GIVE ME RADLYNN! Radlynn: Let's move! Robby: Got the tree? Kenji: Yes! And, ow! What was that? Trishna: Why, it was me! Kenji: YOu were eliminated! Trishna: I'm here as a booby trap! If I touch you, you are out of the challenge! Kenji: RUN! Chris: And the Tangerinis get their 4th tree! One more pair and they win! Radlynn: Cecilia, I'm sorry! I've changed! Xolo: Hey Radlynn! Looking good! Radlynn: Aw, thanks you too! Xolo: (laughs) Cecilia: Got you! Marty: Hey sis! Clover: Hey Marty! Marty: And you're out! Clover: Fudge. Iggy: I got Sarge Fan! Chris: Wow, it's going to take a miracle for the Gondoliers to still win. They only have two players! Willow: I collect sap while you look for a good place to chop! Deano: Done! Willow: Done! It came out really fast! Deano: Marty and Iggy are coming, so run! Grab the tree and run! Willow: It'll be me versus all of them! Deano: You'll be OK! James tried to call after yoiu left. He wants to know if you're OK! Iggy: You're out, Deano! Willow: I'll be OK, when I win for the team! Xolo: (whispers to Xandra) Xandra: Kenji, Go! (trips him) Xandra: Oops! Trishna: You're out! Kenji: Dang it! Skyler: Robby, you chop the tree! Xandra: Skyler, are you sabotaging our team? Skyler: NO! Xandra: Robby, don't chop down this tree. We love it! Xolo: It's wrong to chop down the tree! (hugs tree) Both: WE LOVE THE TREE! Willow: Ok, I can do this! I collect the sap and use this axe to chop the tree down. Marty: I'm coming! Willow: Eep! (hides in tree) Marty: Have you guys found her? Cecilia: Nope. I'm going to start attacking the other team! Iggy: Let's all go! She's most likely to be trying to stop them. Willow: Ok, I can do this. I got the sap. Now let's chop the tree down. X twins: WE LOVE THE TREE! YOU SHOULD ALL LOVE THE TREE! Skyler: You two, stop it! We have to get there first! Xolo: Oh my gosh! Skyler, you are going to sabotage us? You are so bad sometimes! *confessional Robby: She was sabotaging us? Olivia: I thought she was my friend! Greg: Clearly, she's not. X twins: Bye-bye, Skyler! *end confessional Skyler: Robby, cut down the tree! And run when you have it! Eliminated contestants: We're coming! Tangerinis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaah! Chris: I see our winners now! Skyler: We're first! Chris: Our winners are Willow and the Gondoliers! Skyler: What? Chris: The eliminated contestants caught everyone but her. She had to do everything and still got done faster. Gondoliers: YAY! Skyler: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chris: Gondoliers, one of you is going on exile, who will it be? Deano, Clover and Willow: Radl- Sarge Fan: I'll go! Gondoliers: Why? Sarge Fan: Because I love my sister! Radlynn: Thanks, bro! I'll save you some blueberry pancakes! Chris: That means once again, the Tangerinis will go to elimination. *bonfire Chris: Welcome back, Tangerinis. I saw everyone's votes. And you guys hate each other. So our people still safe for another day are Olivia, Greg, Robby, Xolo, and Xandra. Kenji, you're here because you were too confident and got out first. Skyler, you're here becuase you sabotaged the team! Skyler: I did not sabotage my team! Chris: Too bad. Your teammates thought so. That's why you are being eliminated tonight. *confessional Xandra: We outsmarted the genius. See you never! Willow: Note to self- Don't trust Xandra or Xolo. *end confessional Skyler: I knew my intelligence was too big for this idiotic competition. Let me leave. (Skyler gets shot) Xandra; So who's the new leader? Chris: OK, um, you can be the new leader, Xandra! Xandra: YES! Chris: OK, so will the Tangerinis do what the Gondoliers did for the first three episodes? Find out next time on Total Drama Papa Louie 2: Revenge of Tohru! Hint for next time: (you'll have to look at this person's flipdeck for the answer, so it's not Sienna, Rudy, or Bertha) I see something in the ball- it's the next episode! Also, for the first time ever, YOU, yes you, are being allowed to choose who goes home next! Since you don't know whose team is losing next episode, choose someone from both teams. The official up-to-date teams are down below: Gondoliers: Deano, Sarge Fan, Radlynn, Clover, Willow Tangerinis: Xandra, Xolo, Robby, Olivia, Kenji, Greg Who are you voting out? Category:Blog posts